


Three Little Words

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Allergies, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock has something to say to McCoy but he's not sure if he can. So he gets help from Jim.Things don't go so well...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lonely Hands Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400422) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady). 



> I started this story ages ago but got stuck on where to go after the first chapter. Then I re-read 'Lonely Hands Club' and voila, I had my ending.

“Captain. I appreciate you taking the time to assist me in this endeavour.”

Jim grinned.

“Mister Spock. Helping you and McCoy get together is not a hardship – it’s a pleasure. Now what particularly did you need help with?”

Spock looked awkwardly at him.

“I am unsure how to even begin,” he suggested vaguely.

“Well,” Jim thought briefly. “McCoy’s an old fashioned boy but he’s also quite plain speaking. You could do worse than getting him a drink and telling him straight.”

“Telling him straight,” the Vulcan echoed.

“Yeah. In fact, an admission of feeling from you would bowl him over. I’d think you’d only have to say those three little words to successfully woo him.” Jim grinned again.

Spock frowned in obvious puzzlement.

“Which ‘three little words’ do you refer to?”

“You know,” Jim prodded. “ _Those_ three little words.”

As the Vulcan continued to look blank, Kirk elaborated.

“I love you,” he prompted.

“Ah.”

Jim realised that he’d never truly seen Spock uncomfortable before. Thought he had but it was nothing to now.

“I am uncertain whether I could say those words adequately to the doctor.”

The captain frowned.

“Do you mean you don’t feel that sort of affection for him?”

“On the contrary,” Spock objected. “I cannot deny I am subject to those particular emotions in regards to the doctor. However I do not believe I can express that feeling.”

“It’s not that hard Spock. You know all the words.”

“Knowing the words does not actually help in this case Captain. I must express them with a measure of emotion. And I have studied for decades to conceal such expressions.”

Jim considered that. It was certainly true that Spock always strove to avoid showing any feeling. It was also certain that for this sort of declaration to be effective, McCoy would have to be convinced it were coming from the heart.

“Alright,” he agreed. “Let’s treat this like a training exercise then. The best way to train cadets for a high-stress situation is by repetition in the simulator.”

An elegant eyebrow rose.

“You suggest I enact the scenario multiple times?”

“Exactly. After you’ve practised a few times you’ll find it comes more naturally.”

Spock did not look convinced but he nodded.

“The strategy is not without potential.”

“Okay.” Jim sat down and gestured for Spock to sit opposite him.

This time both Spock’s eyebrows rose.

“You propose I practise here?”

“Spock,” Jim used his command voice. “The aim of this exercise is to get you used to speaking _to_ someone.”

Spock hesitated a few seconds longer before seating himself.

“Good,” Jim encouraged him.

There followed a long silence and Jim gestured for Spock to get on with it.

“I….” the Vulcan looked at him.

“Why don’t you start without focusing on me?” Jim suggested. “Pretend I’m not here. Look, I’ll read some reports. We can work up to actually speaking to me.”

Spock nodded and waited as Jim began scrolling through his work on a PADD.

“I…. love…. you,” Spock finally managed to say.

It was the most clinical recitation of words Kirk had ever heard but he carefully ignored the Vulcan entirely. Spock needed to relax in his presence and he wouldn’t do that if Jim gave any kind of emotional response.

“I…. love…. you.”

The Vulcan recited this almost like a mantra as Jim got a little lost in his reading. When he finally tuned back in Spock had got the words down to an almost normal sounding sentence. Not emotional at all but at least relaxed.

“I love you.”

Jim put down his PADD and looked across.

“Going well Spock,” he commented. “Ready to try talking to me yet?”

The Vulcan nodded, seemingly quite tranquil now about the possibility. Jim leant on the table and waited.

“I…” Spock hesitated under Jim’s scrutiny but managed to continue. “Love you.”

Jim smiled.

“Not bad,” he reassured. “Keep trying.”

“I… love you.”

Spock was finding it hard initially to maintain eye contact and Jim tried to refrain from grinning or giggling. This was important to Spock and Jim wouldn’t do anything to jeopardise his progress.

Gradually, as Spock grew used to the idea that the human wasn’t going to laugh or otherwise emotionally react, his speech became more fluid and confident.

Jim was feeling quite proud of his friend. He was making a concerted effort and the results were showing. Perhaps Jim should begin throwing in a few more responses so Spock wouldn’t be panicked after his declaration.

“I love you,” Spock declared with utter calm, just as the doors swished open and McCoy stepped through.

The doctor stopped short, clearly shocked. His mouth dropped open and he stared.

“Bones!” Jim stood quickly. “This isn’t what it sounds like.”

It was, Jim reflected, possibly the worst thing he could have possibly said.

McCoy’s mouth drew tight before he snarled.

“Don’t matter what in hell it is. None of my damn business anyway.”

“Doctor…” Spock stood, apparently with the intention of explaining but McCoy wasn’t in any mood to listen.

“Didn’t you hear me?” he growled. “I. Don’t. Care.”

And so saying he turned and stormed back out.

Jim’s head dropped down and he sighed.

“I’m sorry Spock. That plan backfired rather badly.”

The Vulcan was silent for a very long few seconds.

“Perhaps it is as well to understand the doctor’s feelings now,” he spoke tersely. Jim blinked.

“What? Bones misunderstood, Spock. Once we explain what was really going on-”

“The doctor has made his feelings plain,” Spock interrupted succinctly. “I should respect his wishes and not bother him further.”

“No Spock. That’s a terrible idea. He hasn’t made his feelings plain at all.”

“Jim. I thank you for your good wishes but I believe it is best if we abandon this endeavour.”

So saying, Spock nodded curtly and left the room.

Jim stared after him and weighed up the best strategy now. He finally resolved to work on convincing McCoy. He wasn’t looking forward to the challenge though.


	2. Two

It was probably a personal best, McCoy reflected morosely.

Normally he spoke with Spock at _least_ once a day and usually more. They might cross paths in the messhall, or cross swords on the bridge, without including any additional projects together or social meetings with Jim.

Now…

 _Not_ that he was counting, he reminded himself forcefully. The Vulcan was in love with Jim, which was hardly surprising, although Jim insisted it wasn’t true. All that proved was that Jim didn’t love Spock back.

McCoy was just about to turn in and clock off another day of not seeing Spock when a call came through.

“Bones!” Jim’s voice sounded just urgent enough to convince McCoy it was a legitimate business call.

“McCoy here. What is it Jim?”

“I need you down on the planet. Spock’s reacted badly to something the locals served at the banquet.”

McCoy hesitated an instant, considering the very real possibility that this was another attempt on Jim’s part to force McCoy back into the Vulcan’s company, but he couldn’t risk ignoring a call for aid.

“On my way.”

Within five minutes he was materialising beside Jim and a number of distressed locals.

“Where is he?” McCoy looked about with a frown.

“He’s barricaded himself in our suite. There was something in the food that sparked a panic attack. He won’t let us get near.”

“Well what am I supposed to do if we can’t get to him?”

“He won’t let _us_ get near,” Jim reiterated. “He _asked_ for you.”

McCoy’s jaw snapped shut before his mind translated what Jim was saying.

“He wanted a doctor?”

Jim caught his arm gently.

“No. He asked for _you_. Specifically.”

“Me? He actually said Doctor _McCoy_?”

“He said Leonard.”

McCoy stared before shaking his head.

“He never calls me Leonard. He must mean someone else. Some-”

Jim gripped him harder and gave him a shake.

“Dammit! What will it take for you to understand? He’s scared and he wants the person he trusts most – you!”

McCoy shifted out of Jim’s grasp and considered stalking off. But his medical instincts wouldn’t let him. Whatever game Jim was playing, clearly Spock was suffering and needed help.

He turned and headed towards the sealed door.

“Spock?” he called. He heard a faint sound but no response. “Spock, it’s me. McCoy.”

“How do I know it is really you?” The voice was tight with barely concealed panic and it tore at McCoy’s heart.

He thought hard a few seconds before replying cautiously.

“When we had those tribbles aboard…I lied. I never liked them better than you.”

He held his breath and waited to see if that would convince Spock. Would he even remember that incident?

A faint click heralded the door being unlocked and seconds later McCoy was stepping through. He stopped just inside to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It wasn’t totally dark but night had fallen and only the stars gave any light. As he looked for the Vulcan he heard softly,

“You do not talk too much.”

McCoy turned towards the voice and recognised Spock sat as far up on the bed as possible.

“That’s nice to hear,” McCoy answered, stepping softly forwards. Even with the distance and darkness he saw Spock tense and stopped his advance.

“I still do not entirely believe you are here,” Spock sounded slightly accusatory. “Just as I am still not entirely convinced the floor is safe.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” McCoy allowed his accent to soften his voice.

“You stated you do not care for me.”

“Spock, even if I didn’t care for you – which ain’t true – I’d still be here as a _doctor_.”

“If it is not true then why did you say it?”

“Because,” McCoy huffed out a breath and reminded himself Spock needed to trust him now. “Because I didn’t want you to know it hurt me. I always wanted you to accept and acknowledge your feelings… I didn’t want you to feel guilty about them.”

“I… hurt you?”

McCoy couldn’t stop himself moving forward at the plaintive tone.

“It ain’t your fault. You did nothing wrong. Yer not responsible for my stupid feelings.”

McCoy was stood at the foot of the bed and he could see the tension and twitches of the Vulcan huddled by the pillows.

“Doctor… Leonard… I…” Spock gave a very un-Vulcan like sigh. “Please get on the bed. I fear the floor may give way any moment.”

McCoy arched a brow but complied. He needed to get closer for an examination anyway.

“I’m going to scan you now, alright?”

He waited until he saw Spock nod before leaning forward and beginning to check Spock’s readings.

“I do not love Jim,” Spock spoke softly.

McCoy glanced at his face but saw no sign of blind panic.

“Its alright if you do-” he began but Spock shook his head.

“I do not,” he insisted.

McCoy glanced down at his readouts to avoid Spock’s eyes. The amygdala was showing heightened activity and the sympathetic nervous system was revved up but nothing a few shots wouldn’t cure.

“Do you love the captain?”

McCoy looked up in surprise.

“What? No. What made you think that?”

“You said you were hurt by what you overheard.”

“Oh.” McCoy felt the blush rush across his cheeks. “I ain’t in love with Jim.”

The silence fell heavy between them.

“Leonard…” Spock reached out a trembling hand. “I would like to talk about this further but I am concerned…”

McCoy gripped the Vulcan’s hand firmly.

“It’s alright Spock. I’m here. I don’t know what your mind’s imagining but I’ll keep you safe. You hear me?”

Spock nodded awkwardly and McCoy couldn’t stop himself. He leant forward and wrapped the Vulcan in a tight embrace.

“I’ve got you. I won’t let you go,” he promised.

Spock clung back to him. McCoy stroked his back soothingly and murmured soft assurances until he felt the Vulcan let out a sigh.

“Let’s get back to the ship.”


	3. Three

Jim had to reassure the inhabitants that they bore no ill will for the incident… and no, they didn’t think it was a deliberate attack… and yes, they’d be happy to attend another banquet – one where every article was thoroughly checked by sickbay first.

So it was a little while before he could head to sickbay himself to check on his friend.

Bones wasn’t in evidence but Nurse Chapel directed him to the private ward with something of a wistful look in her eyes. Jim understood immediately when he stepped inside the doorway.

Spock was laid out, unsurprisingly resting after the ordeal.

The surprise was McCoy who was sat up on the biobed as well, leant back against the wall, scrolling through a PADD. He glanced up as Jim approached.

“Hey,” he greeted softly.

“Any particular reason you’re not in your office?” Jim asked in mock seriousness.

McCoy arched a brow at him and made to slide off the bed. A Vulcan hand immediately shot out to grip his wrist, holding on until McCoy settled back next to him. Spock remained apparently completely unconscious.

“That’s why,” McCoy answered simply. “I promised I’d stay with him and it seems he’s not inclined to let me break that promise.”

“He doesn’t want to let you get away.” Jim sounded amused.

“Yeah.” McCoy hesitated awkwardly “Look, I’m sorry I was being so pig-headed. But I was so sure that Spock was in love with you.”

Jim shrugged.

“He loves me in his way but he’s not _in_ love with me. I think that’s always been you.”

McCoy shook his head in continued astonishment.

“Don’t make a lick of sense,” he commented.

“Love doesn’t,” Jim replied with a smile before glancing again at Spock’s impassive face. “How’s he doing? Are there likely to be any lasting effects?”

“No. We gave him a shot to boost his parasympathetic system and now he’s just in a trance until everything stabilises again. I should probably bring him out of it soon.”

“Then I’ll be on my way,” Jim declared.

“You don’t have to leave,” McCoy told him.

Jim smiled back from the doorway.

“I think you two might need a little time to yourselves,” he commented before disappearing.

McCoy looked after him for a while, wondering again why Spock had apparently selected _him_ rather than Kirk. Then he looked back to the Vulcan.

Strong physical stimulus was required to wake a Vulcan from a trance. Typically this meant a firm slap to the face however…

McCoy eyed the tempting lips and thought hard.

If Spock hadn’t simply been reacting to his induced panic, as Jim had insisted was the case, then he probably wouldn’t mind the doctor applying a different kind of stimulus. And if it had all been a figment of the Vulcan’s overactive mind then this would probably be the only opportunity McCoy would ever get to steal a taste.

With that decision in mind, he leant down carefully to cover the cool lips with his own.

He let his own mouth caress the alien one beneath him, feeling the shape and weight of the lips. His tongue ran briefly over to taste but he kept the motion caressing rather than sexual.

It was pleasant and he found his lips wandering to the corners and into the dimple beneath the nose and then back over the lips proper. The sensation was improved as the lips moved in response to his and an arm secured him in place as though to prevent an escape.

It took the doctor an inexcusably long time to remember he was administering a medical procedure and to pull back. Dark eyes stared up at him.

“Wondered if that’d wake yer,” he muttered, shifting back to sit up again.

“It was a very… novel way to awake from my trance. Although I would not recommend it for general practise, I would not be adverse to the method being applied by yourself again.”

McCoy huffed out a laugh.

“Wasn’t sure if you’d just kick me out,” he admitted.

Spock pulled himself up as well.

“While my memories of the last few hours are admittedly… hazy… I had thought you now understood my feelings were not for Jim.”

McCoy looked hard at him.

“Still not sure I believe you prefer me,” he confessed. “I mean… you must understand why I thought you were seriously in love with Jim?”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “I believe it was for much the same reasons I believed _you_ preferred Jim.”

“Me? I don’t prefer Jim. How could I when you’re…” He suddenly stopped and blushed. Spock arched an eyebrow at the response.

“I had concluded when you overheard me that you were jealous because you were in love with Jim yourself.”

McCoy shook his head.

“I was never jealous over Jim.”

“And I was never in love with him.”

“So… when you said…”

“I was rehearsing what I wished to say to _you_.” Spock waited until he had McCoy’s eyes locked in his gaze. “I love you, Leonard.”

For a long moment the doctor remained rigid and then he melted into a loving smile.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

Spock allowed some of the rigidity to flow from his posture.

“May I enquire whether your promise still stands?”

“What promise was that?” McCoy asked teasingly.

“To not let me go,” Spock replied.

McCoy pretended to think about it.

“Well, technically you’re still under medical surveillance.” He slid his hands around the Vulcan’s waist. “So I guess I have to stick close to monitor you.”

Spock pulled the pliant human back down with him to lie comfortably together.

“I shall endeavour to come up with many other reasons to convince you to remain.”

“Got all the reason I need already,” McCoy murmured fondly.

Spock held him tight.

There would undoubtedly be partings, and arguments and misunderstandings to come but through it all they could always be sure of one thing.

In their hearts they’d never let each other go.


End file.
